


Secret Fantasies

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Magazines, Smut, That's it, Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme, Yuuri is 19, Yuuri masturbates to thoughts of Viktor, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri isn't quite sure when his innocent crush on his idol and role model, Viktor Nikiforov, developed into sexual desires but when he finds himself home alone after ice skating practice he takes the oppurtinity to relieve stress and satisfy his needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a short fic I wrote in response to this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153325955262/yuuri-nsfw-masturbation) on the yoi kink meme tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! ;)

“Is anybody home?” Yuuri calls out as he opens the door to his house, looking around the living room. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack before he takes off his shoes. Yuuri doesn’t see anyone in the kitchen and the living room, checking all the bedrooms before he’s sure he’s alone.

Yuuri smiles and sighs in relief; don’t get him wrong, he loves his family, but sometimes it’s just nice to have some time to himself so he can unwind. Yuuri is tired from ice skating for a few hours and feels his muscles aching as he drags himself into his bedroom.

He flops down on the bed and turns his head to the side only to be faced with dozens of posters of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri blushes lightly and smiles as he admires the man; he’s looked up to Viktor ever since he was in middle school and found inspiration in his beautiful routines to continue ice skating despite his lack of self confidence. 

Yuuri hums softly and sits up, reaching under his mattress to pull out a magazine. He doesn’t really read any sports magazines but when he saw one in a convenience store boasting about their ‘exclusive hot pics of skater Viktor Nikiforov’ he just knew he had to have it. Yuuri sits with his legs crossed and opens the magazine on his lap, immediately flipping to the pages of Viktor.

Yuuri turns to his favorite picture where Viktor is wearing tight swimming trunks for some reason and Yuuri doesn't really question he’s wearing that since he doesn’t swim. He sighs shakily and groans as he admires the older man’s perfectly sculpted chest. Yuuri slowly moves his hand down between his legs and cups his half hard erection through his pants.

The first few times he got off to the image and the thought of Viktor he couldn’t help feel bad and not because he was gay, he’d accepted that part of himself a while ago, mainly because of his attraction to Viktor; he felt bad about it because Viktor is a real person and he’s confused as to how an innocent crush developed into sexual desires so quickly. Of course now, he’s done this sort of thing countless times so he doesn’t feel ashamed anymore. 

Yuuri feels his body heat up as he gropes himself through his pants, grinding the heel of his palm against his crotch. He keeps staring down at the picture and groans when he imagines what it would be like to have Viktor’s hands on him instead of his own.

When Yuuri feels he’s fully hard he stops touching himself momentarily to unbutton his pants. Yuuri wiggles his hips and pushes down his pants and underwear just far enough to pull out his length.

Yuuri wraps his hand around his cock and lets out a choked gasp. He starts breathing heavily as he begins stroke himself, keeping the pace slow to try and make this last a bit longer than usual. Yuuri moans softly and tightens his grip, squeezing his member slightly. He tears his eyes away from the magazine and lays back on the bed. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and imagines Viktor’s face right in front of his, licking his lips seductively. He pictures Viktor leaning forward and climbing on top of him, peeling off his shirt to reveal his muscled torso. 

Yuuri’s face gets hotter as he fantasies about his idol. He pictures what Viktor would look like kissing his neck and licking his nipples, biting and sucking at the sensitive buds as Yuuri squirms and mewls under him. He imagines it’s Viktor’s hand stroking him and twisting his wrist with each downstroke. 

“Viktor..” Yuuri whispers as he rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading precum over the head and using it as lubricant to speed up his stroking. Yuuri spreads his legs a bit wider and reaches his hand down to cup his balls, fondling them gently. 

Yuuri moans softly and feels his hips start to move on their own, rocking up into his hand. Yuuri breathes heavily and can already feel a familiar knot in his abdomen tighten up. 

“More Viktor,” he whispers, imagining how he would react. Maybe Viktor would chuckle and smirk or maybe he could blush or let out a soft groan; honestly, Yuuri is perfectly fine with any of those. He picks up the pace with his hand, hearing quiet squelching noises. 

“Fuck...Feels good,” he mutters, using his other hand to rub the sensitive spot between his entrance and his balls. Yuuri moans louder and tilts his head back, his hair getting messy and falling over the pillow. 

Yuuri bucks his hips harder and gasps sharply, feeling his balls tighten up slightly and his body heat up. He whines a bit and pants hard, his slit leaking precum as he approaches his climax.

“Viktor! I’m close..” he chokes out, quickly jerking himself off and rubbing the tip of his cock every couple of strokes. Yuuri’s movements start to get sloppy as he becomes more desperate. He arches his back off the bed slightly and gives a few more strokes before he cries out Viktor’s name, his cock sputtering white ropes of cum onto his hand, a few drops landing on his chest.

Yuuri keeps stroking himself as he rides out his orgasm, his body trembling and his face flushed He slows his strokes and eventually comes to a halt, letting go of his length. Yuuri lays there for a moment and lets the post-orgasmic bliss wash over him.

He sits up and catches his breath; he grabs a tissue from the tissue box on his desk and wipes the cum from his hand and chest. Yuuri tucks his now soft cock back into his underwear and pulls up his pant, buttoning it up again. He takes the magazine and slides it back into its safe hiding place under the mattress.

Yuuri sighs softly and flops back down on the bed. He rolls onto his side and makes eye contact with one of the Viktor’s plastered onto his wall. Yuuri groans and hides his face into the pillow, feeling doomed to jack off to his idol without ever getting the touch him. Yuuri craves Viktor’s touch but he knows he’ll never get lucky enough to ever feel it. Or so he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
